


In Medias Res

by Siana



Series: Simeon is done dirty [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Butt Plugs, Choking, Enemas, Face-Fucking, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Piercings, Rope Bondage, Sounding, Spanking, Spitroasting, Urination, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siana/pseuds/Siana
Summary: This is what happens when I decide to write a Simeon x Demons gangbang and ask a porn discord server for kinks they'd like to see.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Simeon, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Simeon, Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Diavolo/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Simeon, Lucifer/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Simeon, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Simeon, Solomon/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Simeon is done dirty [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861450
Comments: 16
Kudos: 123





	1. Chapter 1

“You should know why you are here, angel.” Lucifer’s voice is a hot gust on SImeon’s ear. As startling as it is enticing. Simeon strains but the bonds that hold him leave no room for movement, knots digging almost painfully into his skin as he tries anyway.

A gloved hand ghosts over his naked back, tugging on the bonds here and there and a hiss escapes Simeon’s lips.

Someone in the audience shuffles. The audience - the RAD student council and His Highness Diavolo are sitting around the grand table, demon attributes displayed, watching him with glinting, predatory eyes. Simeon turns his head, but there is not much else to see, bent over a table of sorts as he is, a wanton display for all to see.

His legs are spread and tired fast, his arms folded awkwardly on his back, pulling on muscles and tendons and worse - worst really - he is completely naked.

Lucifer’s hand lands cracking on his naked ass, the bite of the cool leather glove a cruel contrast to the heat that spreads. Not just from the pain.

“You do know, don’t you?” Lucifer says above him.

Simeon can’t articulate a response. Even if he had one, the metal loop in his mouth keeps him from it. It’s like a bit, like he’s an unruly horse and he is suddenly, viciously glad that his skin does not show color well.

“Well, it doesn’t matter,” Lucifer says almost offhandedly. He retreats then, his looming presence that Simeons so far could only sense and not see disappearing. He breathes a sigh of relief but there is still the audience. But looking at them is too much, so he doesn’t. At least Luke is not here to see. It’s small comfort, but he clings to it.

Solomon though. Solomon though  _ is _ there and that feels like a worse betrayal, than everything else. Solomon is sitting with the demons, watching him with cool eyes, a glass of wine in his hands as if this is some sort of evening entertainment-

His thoughts are violently pulled back to his own situation when Lucifer announces his return with another harsh slap to his rear. Simeon makes a strangled noise of protest, but of course Lucifer is not listening. His hand keeps coming again and again, hitting the same spot over and over again until Simeon’s ass feels raw. 

It’s humiliating, undoubtedly as intended but it's made worse because Simeon doesn’t know  _ why _ . This is punishment, but for what he cannot say.

At last Lucifer relents, resting his hand on Simeon’s abused ass. The leather has warmed up now and there is no cool relief. Then Lucifer’s hand glides down, towards his thigh and startlingly, shamefully, SImeon realizes that his cock is hard. 

Someone snickers, Mammon maybe, and there are murmurs and then Lucifer’s hand closes around him and the voices fade away. Lucifer’s grip is firm and his motions harsh but Simeon can’t help gasping with the electrifying pleasure of it.

And then it stops. Lucifer retreats again and this time Simeon knows to be wary of it.

Nothing happens for a long time. It can’t be that long, but to Simeon it feels like an eternity. He can’t bear to see so he keeps his eyes closed, but even then Lucifer’s return catches him off-guard.

There is no pain this time at least. But the ominous clinking sound of something heavy being set down heralds nothing good.

He is proven right quickly, when Lucifer ties a blindfold around his head, plunging the world into unforgiving darkness. Then Lucifer’s finger enters his ass, quick and businesslike, spreading a cool substance - some sort of lube. There is no tantalizing in the act, just quick, economic motions and that in a way, is worse than if he had just taken his pleasure.

Lucifer removes his finger and inserts something else, thin and not very long and that is a relief until something  _ else _ enters. Something cool and liquid and it keeps coming, slow but steadily filling him. 

The low fear in his belly finally flares into a semblance of panic. He tries to wriggle his ass to dislodge the nozzle, but Lucifer quickly puts a stop to that, by fastening the nozzle to his bonds. 

Still, no one says anything.

There are more noises now, the clatter of porcelain, the chime of glass and Simeon does not need to see to guess that dinner is being served.

And that means he  _ is _ entertainment, dinner entertainment and at last, Simeon feels a desperate, childish urge to cry.

Lucifer’s hand lands on his neck, pushing up his hair and then fastens a collar around his throat. He pulls it tight, to the point of nearly choking and Simeon can’t help the tears welling up. 

It continues like that, quiet and humiliating, the silence only broken by the sound of his own whimpers. Even the table has fallen quiet again.

Waiting undoubtedly for the show to start.

Lucifer moves away again and this time returns for his cock. He jerks him off a few times, again with clinical motions just enough to get him hard and then fastens something tight around the base. It doesn’t end there though. He grips Simeon’s cock and then pushes something into the urethra. Simeon lets out a high-keening moan against his will. Lucifer is not gentle and the object is not thin. It thickens considerably at intervals, bulbous shapes that Lucifer forces in with ruthless efficiency.

Simeon is shaking, straining but to no avail.

And still, this is not the end. 

Simeon cannot say for sure what is happening, but whatever else Lucifer did to his cock, it doesn’t seem as though what he forced inside his urethra can come out by itself. 

And all the while his belly filling steadily with liquid, a feeling not quite painful but discomforting all the same.

Lucifer steps away and when this time, his presence returns to Simeon’s head, he cannot help but tense up with fear. Lucifer grabs him by the hair and forces his head up, fingers digging almost painfully into his scalp. Then there’s something against his mouth, something big and hard and Simeon tries to move away, but Lucifer holds him in place and then it’s  _ in _ his mouth, through the ring keeping his teeth apart and further, down his throat.

Simeon chokes and gags, thrashing as much as he can, but there is no stopping. No matter how much he works his throat, the thing down his throat won’t budge. And then that too, another nuzzle undoubtedly, starts leaking liquid. He cannot taste it, but he can feel it dripping down his oesophagus, inexorably filling him from both ends.

Lucifer drops his head back to the table surface almost carelessly and Simeon gives up on his attempts not to cry. He’s sobbing openly now, and still there is no end.

It’s hard to focus on what is going on, but it is even hard to miss when he is suddenly lifted from the table by several hands, the bonds previously tying him to it having been removed. He’s still tied up in ropes, arms folded back so there is little he can do to fight.

And then the table is pulled away entirely and Simeon is pushed forward and over something high and narrow, a metal bar maybe and forced head down. Someone - Lucifer - grabs his collar and pulls it until his face is close to the floor and then fastens it to something on the floor, leaving Simeon barely any space. And then the metal bar, or whatever else it is he is bent over is lifted up, higher and higher until he is just barely standing with the tips of his toes. He cannot even try to slip forward, as his ankles are quickly tied to the floor.

It forces his ass high up in the air and the metal bar is digging painfully into his hips. 

And throughout all of this, he is still being filled, even with his head upside down, the liquid still keeps dripping down his throat. Magic undoubtedly.

And then, when at last he thinks this surely must be the end, Lucifer returns yet again. He clamps something onto Simeon’s nipples, something heavy and dragging. And then something pulls on Simeon’s cock, or rather on the thing inside of his cock, painfully and then there is a weight on both his nipples and cock and every time he moves on the bar, the weight swings, pulling painfully.

But staying still is impossible, he cannot find a position that is stable and soon his legs are shaking with the effort to keep him so. He no longer knows what goes on in the rest of the room. All he can focus on is the pain and discomfort of his body.

His belly has swollen quite a lot, filled with liquid and every time he moves the bar is pressing onto his swollen abdomen. And he can hear himself, the whimpers and gasps he makes, shamefully loud in his own ears. The blindfold is soaking wet with his tears and he is glad that he cannot see the censoring stares of the others.

He desperately wants to expel the liquid from his bowels, but some remnant part of his pride refuses. Soiling himself in front of demons is out of the question. So he holds it inside, driven by foolish pride, wishing for a release that won’t come.

And then the decision is taken from him when without warning the nuzzle is pulled from his ass. But before he can process the change, something else takes its place. Something much bigger and with mounting dread Simeon realizes that now, even if he wanted to, he couldn’t expel the liquid from his bowels, plugged as he is. 

There is no more liquid coming from the nuzzle in his throat, but unlike the nuzzle in his ass, this one is not removed and replaced. 

And then, for a very long time, there is nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

And then, for a very long time, there is nothing.

Nothing but his own body, brought to his attention by the various sensations tormenting him. He cannot breathe properly, he cannot find a position that doesn’t cause him some manner of pain or discomfort. He feels full and bloated, and worse he feels the urge to relieve himself growing steadily, until his bladder too, is straining. 

From that he gathers that a lot of time has passed, but there is no way to tell. The sounds of dinner drift over him, but they are muted and he thinks that might be magic too. Or simply, the blood pounding in his ears overpowers everything else.

He cannot decide what hurts the most. His cock is throbbing painfully and every time his toes invariably lose their hold on the ground and he shifts the weight swings and pulls on his abused member. His nipples feel swollen too, the teeth of the clamps digging cruelly into his sensitive skin.

And then, after an interminable length of time, with no warning whatsoever, the harsh sound of a whip cracks the silence and into the meat of Simeon’s thighs. He jerks away from it, he can’t help it and the pendulum weight starts swinging wildly, pulling painfully on his nipples and cock. His insides cramp when the metal bar is pushed against his abdomen and fresh teats spring to his eyes.

The whip cracks again, leaving a streak of red, hot pain over his ass this time. Again and again it hits him, never in the same place, up and down his legs, even the soles of his feet. Sometimes it hits his balls or his swollen cock and Simeon is sobbing again, desperately and wretchedly.

Then it stops and Simeon gets in a few relieved gasps, but then it picks up again and it takes Simeon a few moments to realize it’s a different hand this time. The first one was an expert, placing the strokes precisely, breaking new skin with every swing. But this one, is haphazard, hitting him with brute force and no finesse and cruelly on the same spots, again and again.

He thinks he’s bleeding, or maybe it’s his sweat, rivulets of it spilling down his skin.

But it’s neither, he realizes when the sharp tang of urine hits his nose. It’s piss, someone - the demons - are pissing on him.

It stings his skin but it is nothing compared to the brutal sting of humiliation. It’s worse still, as his own pressing need is unchanged, but he cannot find the strength to push past the blockage in his urethra. So every time the whip hits him he clenches tight, but the pressure won’t abate.

The whip changes hands again, this time it’s gentler, but Simeon cannot appreciate it. He just wants it to be over. 

And then there is quiet again, no more whip, no more piss, no more  _ attention _ and Simeon is left again in his misery and shame.

The waiting and silence drains Simeon’s strength, but as much as he hopes it’s broken, he’s terrified of what change will bring. He has no illusions that this will be over anytime soon. It’s too sophisticated, too much effort poured into his display, and there is yet so much more that can be done to him.

The pain in his legs has dulled to insistent throbbing, but he cannot forget the shame of being pissed on. Like he is being marked as nothing more than a piece of meat to be devoured. Time passes, the aches in his body ebb and flare, but eventually the desperate need to relieve himself overtakes all.

He would beg, more than beg, if only this would end.

Simeon does not understand, at first, what is happening, but then he feels the plug shift and slips from his hole. There is a moment’s relief and he thinks he can finally release at least the pressure from his belly, but then something else pushes inside. Something that is even bigger and unyielding and only when he feels the slap of skin against his ass does he realize that at long last someone is fucking him.

He’s not gentle. He pushes in deeply and then sets a punishing pace that sets Simeon’s body to swinging again but this time hands grasp his hips tightly and pull him back against the intruding cock. 

It’s quick and brutal and Simeon can only tell that whoever it is has cum is when he stills, fingers digging into his skin painfully and he feels the slight spasms of a body in climax against his ass.

He pulls out and someone else enters and the whole ordeal repeats. This time the pace is slower thought, more drawn out but no less forceful. He slams inside with cruel force, only to pull out with agonizing slowness, making Simeon hope he might pull out entirely, but of course this is no place for hope.

And thus it continues. He wishes he could tell who it is, but there’s no distinguishing his torturers. 

The next one forces fingers inside next to his cock, spreading his opening as much as it goes. The one after that slaps his ass in counter-rhythm to his thrusts, agitating the bruised skin further until Simeon’s throat is spasming futilely against the cruel nozzle that’s still choking him.

The fifth one plays with his cock and balls and Simeon cannot help the high keening noises he makes. It hurts so bad and his urge to pee only intensifies the more the deft fingers tease his genitals. He barely feels the cock in his ass as it slides in smoothly and he sags with shameful relief then he is finally done and retreat. 

It doesn't last long.

The sixth one is huge, brutally so, forcing him open almost to the point of tearing and then just sits there, rocking slightly to the sounds of Simeon’s desperate sobbing. He knows it will only make it worse, but he pushes up on his toes anyway, tries to strain away but he is simply grabbed by the hips and thrust back down on that humongous cock with indifferent force. 

It lasts for a very long time, before there is a change and it is not a welcome one.

The seventh one doesn’t take his ass, but his mouth instead. Simeon drags in a single lungful of unobstructed air when the nozzle is pulled from his throat, but that’s all he gets before a cock is put in its place. It’s bigger than the nozzle, not by much but it is enough. Hands grip his head and then he’s swung back and forth. Whoever’s cock this is must be kneeling on the floor before him. His cock slides over Simeon’s tongue and down his throat again and again and he can’t get any air this time. At the same time that humongous cock is forced into him over and over and this time Simeon is sure there is tearing as the pain gets so much worse with every thrust.

Neither of his tormentors moves, it’s just him being swung back and forth like a pendulum and he thought it could not get worse, but there it is.

The pressure inside of him is unbearable, his cock and nipples hurt so bad and his ass feels like it’s ripping apart. It’s almost a relief when the lack of oxygen drags a deeper black over his vision. Maybe he will pass out.

But before he can, hands grip his hips and still his swinging, cock coming to rest on his tongue. The tip just barely tickles his uvula, but his gag reflex has long since been destroyed. He can breathe now, through his nose and with every intake of air, he can smell the thick musky scent of semen that cloys the air. 

And then, at last, the huge cock finally slips from his ass and surely this must be it, there are seven of them and that means-

But he forgot. There is still Lord Diavolo and maybe that is him who now enters him. He can feel his own ass twitch helplessly, can feel something leak out from his hole, semen perhaps or some of the liquid that’s still trapped inside of him. 

There is something wrong though. Lord Diavolo, if that is indeed him, is huge, but not as huge as the cock before him but there is a sharp pain to his entrance that is unlike any of the other cocks before him.

And then he starts moving and Simeon cannot help the scream. He can feel something sharp scraping his insides, as if there are spikes affixed to Diavolo’s cock and then he’s pushed to swinging again and his scream dies as he is choked by the cock down his throat.

And then Solomon’s voice says, “fucking slut,” near his ear and Simeon cannot help but clench in shock, teeth or spikes or whatever digging even deeper into his insides.

There is a hand on his face, forcing its way under his blindfold to wipe away his tears. He knows that hand, even if he hadn’t spoken, he knows it’s Solomon’s.

He drags his hand down Simeon’s face, pushes in a finger next to the cock still pushing down his throat, almost gently but then he puts the fingers of his other hand under the collar, tightening it even further. He presses them against Simeon’s throat and then Solomon’s breath brushes over Simeon’s ear. “I can feel it. You choking on that cock. How does it feel?”

Simeon keens, it’s all the answer he can give and Solomon slaps him. It rocks his head sideways and the cock on its downward thrust stabs into his cheek instead of down his throat. There is a low noise, maybe a complaint and Solomon laughs. 

“Can’t be a proper glory hole. Fucking useless.”

Despite everything, Simeon wants to protest, but there is nothing he can do when Solomon abandons him again and he is left to the pain and misery. At long last, Lord Diavolo stops, coming jerkily deep inside of him, his breathing suddenly loud and ragged in the silence.

There are other sounds now, sounds he couldn’t make out before. The moans and panting of the person in front of him, conversations in the background. So it was magic after all.

Belphegor, and now he can tell it’s him, pulls back and cums with a low moan, spilling his bitter seed all over Simeon’s tongue. There’s no way to spit it out with the way he’s still gagged, but then Belphie clamps his nose and forces his head back until he has swallowed the cum down his throat.

Diavolo pulls out and Simeon cries out in pain, he can feel blood leaking from his ass, or maybe cum and then a finger digs into his hole, spreading him open wide. His brain is scattered but he has some instinct to finally push the contents of his bowels out but then the plug returns and seals him shut.

His head is lifted again and Belphegor’s cock is replaced with something else, not the nuzzle but something that is at least as big as the cock. It’s shorter thankfully and doesn’t quite reach down far enough to block his breathing.

And then the waiting returns. Not the silence this time. He can hear them now, hear the conversation, even as their meaning evades him, hear the clinking of glass, the laughter as they carry on with their evening. 

He is all but forgotten again.


	3. Chapter 3

There is nothing but pain now. His throat is raw and his cheeks hurt. HIs nipples feel like one big bruise on his chest. His cock is throbbing with pain, the thing in his urethra still keeping him from releasing the pressure on his bladder. It feels as though the pain is spreading from there to his kidneys and every bit of pressure against the area is enough to make him weep. And there is a lot of pressure, his insides are full to bursting, he is wracked by cramps and yet the plug in his hole keeps it all from spilling. He has no strength left in his legs to keep himself steady, so all his weight is on his hips. It feels as if the skin there has been rubbed raw from all the earlier friction. He has no feeling left in his arms, twisted as they are.

He’s a bloody, sweaty mess, covered in piss and cum and somehow it still isn’t over.

At this rate, it might never be over. He hadn’t allowed despair to truly settle in, but as time passes now, it is hard to think that there will ever be an end.

What’s to keep them from continuing this indefinitely? Angels don’t die easily, so they could just keep him here, trussed up for their pleasure for all eternity.

It sparks new panic and for a while Simeon is lost in a fog of fear. Eventually, the lack of air forces him out of hyperventilation and he’s back to his miserable reality. 

He has no more tears left to cry, even as his other body parts so desperately want to expel their liquids.

A voice rises over the others, loud enough to break through to him. “I supposed it is time?” He cannot say who has spoken, Lucifer maybe, but it’s not as though it matters.

“How long has it been?” Someone else asks, but the answer is lost to Simeon, as fingers on his skin draw his attention away.

They stop at the plug in his ass, but before it is removed Barbatos’ voice asks, “what first?”

“Does it really matter?” is the response and it is followed by laughter. 

“He’s gonna be a mess either way,” someone else says.

“How about we ask him?” Solomon says from somewhere closer. “Where does it hurt more? Here?” He touches Simeon’s cock and he can’t help but flinch at the touch. “Or here?” Solomon’s fingers dig painfully into his swollen belly and a dry sob breaks on Solomon’s lips.

He steps away. “You heard it,” he says and it sparks a discussion about where to relieve him first during which Simeon has to reassess his conclusion that he can’t cry anymore.

It’s humiliating and he’s burning with shame but at the same time he just wishes they would get on with it so he could finally get relief.

He loses the conclusion of the argument in his misery and therefore gets no warning when the plug is pulled from his ass and fingers massage his belly. He doesn’t fight it, not this time, and everything comes spilling out of his ass. It stings badly on his whip marks and he doesn’t want to think what else he’s leaking but the smell speaks for itself. It splatters on the floor, an endless flood and the mounting shame is almost enough to cancel out the relief he feels when the pressure in his belly finally dissipates. 

“You should have done the other first,” someone mocks, “this is way too messy.”

“We can use his piss to hose it away,” someone else responds, followed by even more laughter.

But contrary to their words, nothing happens for a long time. 

The pain in Simeon’s abdomen is so bad now that it eclipses everything else. He has the terrifying thought that his bladder might as well burst and it sends him into another fit of desperate, breathless panic. 

He’s brought out of it this time by the cold punch of water on his backside. They’re hosing him down like an animal. It feels like a pressure hose, painful on his bruised skin and they hold it for a particular long time against his hole. He can feel the water pushing inside and he’s struck by the desperate fear that they will just fill him up again.

But there is no plug this time, and the water leaks out again unobstructed once the hosing is finished.

The room had been warm, almost hot before but the water is so cold that Simeon soon starts shivering. It makes him tense his muscles and he cries out when it mounts up the pain on his bladder even more.

A hand grips his cock and squeezes, ripping another scream from Simeon’s throat. He can feel the thick bulbs of the rod digging against the inside of his cock, the tip so painfully swollen that he almost blacks out for a second. 

“If only you could see,” Solomon’s voice whispers into his ear. “But that’s the beauty of technology. You will see. All. Of. It.” Every word is punctuated with another squeeze to his cock and, scraping more and more screams from Simeon’s raw throat. It hurts so much.

Solomon grasps the base of his cock and squeezes and then sets to pulling out the rod. Simeon weeps, thinking it is finally time, but Solomon pushes the rod back in just as he thinks it might be over. He repeats that a few times, until Simeon’s voice is a broken, ragged mess.

“It’s a shame you don’t have a womb,” Solomon says when he finally lets up, rod plugged firmly back into place. “Your belly swells so nicely. I wish I could see you pregnant, belly thick and tits swollen.” He tugs on one of the clamps in emphasis. You’d be such a nice breeding bitch. We’d feed you everyday with our cum and keep your belly full with our babies.”

He keeps teasing Simeon’s nipples as he speaks, tugging and pushing the clamps even tighter. “Milk your tits, just like that.”

“Solomon,” Lucifer’s voice cuts in and Solomon abates.

“Ah, yes. I almost forgot.” Solomon moves away from Simeon. “Hm I want to breed him so badly, but of course if you want to do the honor?” Solomon asks.

“Oh you may breed him,” Lucifer says carelessly. “I have something else in mind.” 

Something rustles and Solomon makes an appreciative sound. “Ah, he will clench quite nicely. Well then.” 

“You might want to consider removing the sounding rod first,” Barbatos suggests from somewhere farther away.

“Why?” Solomon asks.

“He might damage his kidneys if he cannot relieve himself soon.” It’s said in such a cool, clinical fashion that it makes Simeon almost forget they are talking about him. “As it is, it will hurt quite considerably all the same.”

“We did fill him quite nicely, didn’t we?” Lucifer muses. “Well, I shall leave it up to you. It has no bearing on my task.”

Solomon laughs, “always so dutiful. Well,” he smacks Simeon’s ass, “shall I relieve you?”

Simeon makes a desperate, urgent sound but of course it doesn’t matter.

“No? Well, suit yourself. It’s your kidneys. Maybe one of these demons will take pity on you and drink it all up for you.”

There is a response to that, but what it is Simeon can’t make out and then it stops mattering altogether when Solomon pushes into him.

“Anytime you’re ready, Lucifer,” he says and sets a leisurely pace.

Simeon is almost more afraid of what Lucifer has planned than his kidneys getting damaged. Not even Lord Diavolo can spark this kind of terror.

Lucifer gets to work as he always does, quietly and efficiently. He removes the clamps from Simeon’s nipples, at last also relieving the weight on his cock, as little good as it does. He rubs something cold on the nipples then and then pierces the first one with something hot and painful. 

Solomon gasps appreciatively.

He threads something through the fresh hole, something heavy and decidedly thicker than the needle. He repeats the process with the other one, just as efficiently. Only when Lucifer threads a chain through them, does Simeon realize he put rings on his nipples.

And this can’t be a good thing. His fears are confirmed when Solomon makes a delighted sound and the tension on his nipples suddenly increases. Solomon is pulling on the chains attached to his freshly pierced nipples. Like he is a horse.

“Shit why did we not give him an actual bit?” Solomon says, voice sounding breathier now as his pace increases. 

“There is always next time,” Lucifer replies. “I have some more things planned, as well. What do you say to putting some rings on his back and threading a ribbon through them? Put a nice bow at the bottom. You can pull on them as much as you want.”

Solomon’s pace stutters for a moment, but he quickly picks up his rhythm again.

“You have the best ideas.” Solomon’s hands grip Simeon’s hips. “You heard that? I will fill you up with my seed. I’m quite the sorcerer, so it won’t be much to find a spell to make you pregnant with my seed. Or shall we use demon seed instead? Ah , you would hate that wouldn’t you? Bearing a demon-angel bastard.”

The words wash over Simeon, bereft of their meaning. So he was right to think it wouldn’t just be over once they were done. And there is nothing he could do. He had been ordered to remain in the Devildom for Lord Diavolo’s plans. And remain here he would. Even if that meant all the degradation and pain he could imagine.

Above him, Solomon sighs. “Do that again, whatever it was. Your hole clenching on me is still the best feeling.” Simeon does no such thing, but it’s not as though his volition is required.Solomon simply pulls on the chain connected to his nipples and Simeon’s body betrays him to the pain.

“Beel, I know you’re thirsty so go ahead,” Diavolo’s voice cuts over the background noise. There is a mocking tone to it and it takes a moment to understand why.

There is rustling, Solomon quietly laughing and then there is a hot breath on his cock. Clumsy fingers work at the rod, pulling it free with little fanfare and then a mouth closes around his head, sucking hard. He cannot keep his piss back, even if he wanted to and it’s such a sweet relief that he forgets for a moment that Solomon is still fucking him, that he is still in pain and that there is no hope to be had in the morning.

He cries again, tears of shameful relief and then of pain, because Barbatos was right when he said it would hurt. The pain is sharp, like a knife in his kidney.

It lasts for a long time and all the while Solomon keeps fucking his ass, relentless, his thrust puncutated by sharp tugs on his nipple chain.

Beelzebub keeps sucking on him, even when his bladder is finally, blessedly empty and for the first time Simeon feels something that could almost be pleasure. 

He’s hard now, really hard and not just forced to remain so due to a rod in his urethra and Beelzebub’s sucking is a pleasant counterpoint to the pain in his ass. Somehow, after everything else, this simple fact is the most humiliating of all. That he’s still capable of this, that his body would betray him like this, after all the debasement and shame. 

And all the while Solomon is talking about how he wants to breed Simeon, how all the different demon traits would show mixed with his angel traits. How he wants to keep Simeon penned up like a sow, only used for feeding the young, while already pregnant with the next one.

He had no idea this was in Solomon’s mind. In anyone’s mind really. He can feel their interest like prickling on his skin. And Solomon’s continuous allusions to magic and how that should allow Simeon to get pregnant fills him with a cold, hard dread at the pit of his stomach.

And still he comes, unexpectedly and almost violently, spilling his seed down Beelzebub’s throat and at last Solomon’s rhythm falters for good, and he too climaxes. He stays inside however and then something odd happens that should not happen, the base of his cock swelling, the sharp tingle of magic as Solomon uses his own cock as an effective plug.

“That’s how dogs do it,” he comments, stroking a hand down Simeon’s shaking flank. He wriggles his hips and Simeon flinches. “Feels nice. You should try it next time”

“I prefer cats, thank you.” Satan says and someone else laughs. “Barbed penisses and all”

“Oh, that’s for next time,” Solomon shifts, pushing Simeon’s hips down, irrespective of the fact that there is nowhere to go.

Beelzebub retreats, licking up the last drops as he goes and then it’s just him and Solomon, with the demons back to conversation among themselves.

It would be better to be alone. Solomon’s knot is big and painful and he keeps shifting, as if to remind Simeon of his presence. He has been in this position for hours and he has long passed the point where he could take any more. But it won’t be over. Not anytime soon and Solomon is happy to tell him all the things they plan on doing to him.

As it appears, this long, long night was only the beginning.


End file.
